


Cold

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Day 21, Gen, Hypothermia, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Torture, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Obi-wan has been captured by Imperial agents.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> warnings- torture, hypothermia

“Are you ready to talk yet, Jedi?”

Obi-wan stays curled in the middle of his freezing cell. He isn’t sure he could move even if he wanted to. The cold has sapped every drop of heat from his body, leaving him shivering and numb, protected from frostbite only by what little strength he has left to manipulate the Force. His captors have done nothing to him but keep him here, locked in a room not cold enough to kill him immediately, but cold enough to devastate his body nonetheless.

They ask him if he’s ready to give up the locations of other Jedi. They ask him if he’s ready to give them the codes to the vaults beneath the Temple or tell them where the rebels are gathering. All he has to do is tell them what they want, then they’ll let him out. They’ll give him a hot meal, a warm bath, and soft clothes. They’ll give him a nice bed and books to read far away from the war, where no one will ever hurt him again.

All he has to do is betray what little is left of his people to the monsters that slaughtered them.

Obi-wan shrieks when his captor dumps a bucket of icy water over his head. He beings to shiver violently and hastily tries to wipe the water away. It clings to his hair and pools in the crevasses of his bent limbs, forcing him to straighten out and wipe it away.

“I can let you out,” the man says. “You don’t have to stay here.”

Obi-wan hastily pulls his legs back to his chest, but what little body heat he had conserved is lost. He puts his head back down.

Then a hand touches his neck. A warm, soft, wonderful hand.

“No,” Obi-wan whispers. It is all he can say, all he will ever say. It is the one word that holds the hope of every surviving Jedi. And Obi-wan will not give them up.

The man pulls his hand away.

The cold returns.


End file.
